1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatic document feeder.
2. SUMMARY
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an automatic document feeder including a transport path member that includes a transport path surface configuring a transport path in which a document is transported in a device body, of which one end side is supported so as to rotate in the device body and the other end side moves in a direction separated from the device body to open the transport path, a latching member that is mounted on a rotating shaft provided in the other end side of the transport path member, is urged in a first rotation direction latched to a latched portion of the device body, and holds the transport path member in a closed state of the transport path by being latched to the latched portion, and an operating member that is rotated up to an operating position by own weight thereof or urging force in a second rotation direction opposed to the first rotation direction when the device body moves to an exposed position in which the transport path member is exposed, and is mounted with allowance in a circumferential direction of the rotating shaft so that the latching member is rotated in the second rotation direction according to a further rotating operation in the second rotation direction from the operating position and the latching member is detached from the latched portion.